comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor von Doume (Earth-7214)
Victor von Doume is the king of Latveria, a master of the mystic arts, and one of the world's most intelligent minds. History The Fall of the von Doume Family Victor was born to Cynthia & Werner von Doume inside a wagon, as the Romani camp they lived in was moving to another location. He was born with a lung defect, which wasn't a major issue for several years, merely giving him some trouble breathing, but never quite suffocating. However, the older he got the worse the problem seemed to get, and so his parents tried to get him help. However, there was nothing that could be done, and so Victor had a bigger risk each and every day of dying. Willing to do anything to protect her son, Cynthia turned to her history of magic, and summoned the demon lord Mephisto. She made a deal with him, and Victor was cured, but in exchange Cynthia had to be the host of a powerful dark force Mephisto wanted containing. Mephisto had made the deal knowing Cynthia wouldn't be able to control the darkness, and one night when Cynthia went into a fit of rage at her husband, the darkness lashed out and killed most of the people in the camp. Terrified of what she had caused, Cynthia committed suicide so that it couldn't happen again, as Victor watched and pleaded for her not to do so. Mephisto appeared before Victor, and told him that the darkness had died with her, and now that he had the souls of the people killed by it, he was satisfied. He told Victor that if he wanted to give up his own soul, his mother could be resurrected, but the young Victor refused. Mephisto left, but it was clear to Victor that he wasn't happy about it, despite having seemingly gotten what he wanted. Victor and his father fled the camp before the survivors turned on them for what Cynthia had done. They fled to Hassenstadt, the capital of Latveria, where Werner sold off most of Cynthia's jewellery so that they could buy a home and start a new life. They lived in a house that was little more than a hut at the outskirts of the city, and Werner worked all day every day in a mine to earn money. However, Werner died during a mine collapse when Victor was 15, leaving him orphaned. Becoming a Master of Magic and Science Alone in the world, Victor rummaged through his father's belongings to find stuff to sell so he could buy food. Among the junk, he came across a necklace he recognised as his mother's. He noticed the strange markings around the green jewel, and remembered his mother having told him about the ways of magic when he was a child. He'd coped with the loss of his mother by turning to his dad, but with his dad now dead, he found himself yearning to find a way to rescue his mother once again. However, Victor knew magic wouldn't be enough. If he was to face Mephisto, he'd need to master science too. He tracked down a spell book he had heard tales of, and studied it extensively. He then used notes in the book to find others, and then others, until two years later he had become incredibly proficient in magic. Without any academic record to show, Victor knew he wouldn't be able to get into a decent university, and so used his magic to manipulate several staff members at State University in New York, having heard great things about its science program. He attended the university, where he met a fellow student, Reed Richards, who he developed a great hatred of. During his time at State University, Victor used his magical abilities to steal the supplies he needed to build what would become his first suit of armour. Although he knew he was intelligent already, Victor realised that he was far more intelligent than most others, which led to his inflated ego later in life. After years of studying science (whilst simultaneously continuing his magic practice), Victor graduated with a PhD in Engineering, and after a short-lived venture into obtaining another degree, he decided he didn't need a certification to say he was great, as he already knew he was. With work completed on the suit of armour he had spent years working on as he learnt the necessary skills, Victor decided to return to Latveria, which he had seen in the news as having fallen into utter disarray. Latveria had never been the most organised (or civilised) country in the world, but its latest king, coronated shortly before Victor left, had caused a civil war to be incited with his incompetence. Determined to save his homeland, Victor donned his armour and returned home. Overthrowing Hassenstadt Doctor Doom Facing Mephisto The Molecule Man Powers & Abilities Master Sorcerer: Victor has spent years learning and training to use magic, and has become an incredibly powerful sorcerer as a result. * Advanced Longevity: Due to the stronger presence of magic in his body compared to most humans, Victor's lifespan has been extended greatly, assuming he isn't killed by external factors. This also slows his ageing accordingly. * Astral Projection: He can separate his astral form from his physical body, and walk the astral plane that exists alongside the mortal plane. On the astral plane, he can travel great distances in no time at all, and can see events happening far away, without having to physically travel there. * Mystic Bolts: Victor can fire concentrated bursts of other-worldly energies to do harm to his opponents, as an easier form of attack to wielding a weapon. * Portal Creation: He can manifest portals to travel to anywhere he can mentally visualise. * Spells: Besides these 'fundamental' mystical abilities, Strange is also able to cast spells to enact all kinds of different effects. He has studied hundreds of spell books in depth, and has a lot of spells memorised. Genius: Victor is one of the world's smartest people. It took him until he was 19 for him to discover just how intelligent he really was, but once he discovered the truth he began expanding his mind by studying a variety of different fields, although his only official degree is in engineering. Paraphernalia Armours: Victor has several different armours, although mostly makes use of his medieval-style 'royal armour' for duties as King of Latveria, or his high-tech 'battle armour' for non-roy Trivia * Dr Doom wasn't originally planned for this universe, but I've wanted to do my own take on the character for a long time, and decided he fit in here. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Armor Users Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Geniuses Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Astral Projection Category:Energy Blasts Category:Portals Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters